Amor floresce em Konoha
by Lininha-chan
Summary: Naruto recebe uma informação do Kazekage de que Orochimaru e Sasuke estão no deserto da Suna. Hinata temendo peder seu amor, parte com ele nessa grande jornada. Tem um pouco de ação, aventura e romance. [NaruHina]
1. Inicio

Prólogo

A paz reinava na Vila Oculta da Folha, os shinobis de Konoha não recebiam grandes missões, o que era muito suspeito, afinal eles tinham acabado de matar mais um membro da Akatsuki. Restavam apenas dois deles, Uchiha Itachi, traidor de Konoha que foi capaz de assassinar o clã inteiro, deixando somente o irmão vivo, e o líder do grupo criminoso, que nunca foi identificado. A esperança se fortalecia cada vez mais, Naruto tinha certeza que ia encontrar Sasuke,mas para sua infelicidade, tinha que se preocupar com outras coisas no momento, ele já não conseguia controlar o poder da Kyuubi, tinha ferido gravemente Sakura na luta contra Orochimaru, outra coisa que lhe preocupava bastante. Orochimaru ia tomar o corpo de Sasuke, se ele não destruísse Orochimaru rápido poderia perder o seu amigo, ou melhor, seu irmão. Enquanto isso Sakura estava muito preocupada com os dois, ela poderia perdê-los para dois demônios. E estava bastante estressada com o Sai, que nunca lhe deixava em paz, sempre importunando a jovem com comentários ridículos sobre Sasuke e Naruto. A Godaime também andava preocupada com a segurança da vila, e principalmente preocupada com Naruto, não só ela como muitos outros shinobis. A única coisa que poderiam fazer eram se prepararem para o pior. Apesar da tranqüilidade, a Godaime ordenou que fortalecessem a defesa da cidade, espalhando membros da ANBU, para ficarem em alerta a todos os movimentos suspeitos. Enquanto a vila estava calma, os shinobis começavam a cuidar das suas vidas, pelo menos até alguma coisa acontecer...

O Amor floresce em Konoha- Cap. 1 - Inicio de tudo!

Em uma floresta fria, um lindo jovem moreno de olhos castanhos estava deitado, apenas sentindo a brisa gelada em seu belo rosto. Mergulhando em seus pensamentos, que o consomem cada vez mais a cada dia que passa. Lembrando de tudo o que viveu e de tudo que renunciou para apenas seguir sua vingança. "Sakura-chan, eu te deixei te abandonei pensando apenas em vingança. Não percebi que eu te amava. Você sempre esteve ao meu lado e nunca te dei valor. Como eu queria poder sentir o teu perfume de novo, poder ver teu lindo sorriso..." Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por um homem de óculos, que possuía um olhar misterioso.

-Sasuke-kun... Orochimaru-sama o aguarda.

-Já estou indo Kabuto-san!- Ele se levanta, e anda em direção a uma cabana antiga e assustadora.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Há muitas milhas de distancia, na Vila Oculta da Folha. Uma jovem que possuí o mesmo pensamento, tem cabelos curtos e rosa, possui lindos olhos verdes. "Sasuke-kun... Por favor volte pra mim!" Seus pensamentos são interrompidos, assim como os do moreno.

-Sakura-chan!- Um garoto loiro de olhos azuis corre em direção a Sakura.

-Oi! Naruto-kun!- Sorrindo.

-Sakura...-Fala Naruto meio envergonhado com a mão na cabeça.-Você vai à casa da Hinata-chan hoje né?

-O que você que com ela?- Perguntou Sakura assustada. Naruto coça a cabeça e fecha os olhos dando um tímido sorriso.

-É que... eu queria falar com ela...

-Hai! Eu vou sim!-Disse ela ainda assustada.

-Entrega isso pra ela pra mim?- Envergonhado perguntou, lhe entregando um bilhete.

-Hai! – Sakura sorriu. "Ela vai desmaiar com certeza!" Olha no relógio.-AHH! Eu já estou atrasada. Bai Naruto!- Sakura pega o bilhete da mão dele e corre em direção a casa da Hinata.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Na frente da casa dos Hyuugas, havia três meninas conversando, uma tem cabelos loiros longos de olhos azuis, outra tem cabelos e olhos pretos presos por coques. A ultima era a dona da casa, tem olhos brancos, graças a sua linhagem sangüínea, cabelos longos e uma franja que lhe cai muito bem.

-A Sakura está demorando- falava a loirinha sarcasticamente- Pegou o mal habito do Kakashi-sensei de chegar atrasado nos lugares.

-Sakura-chan já deve está chegando, Ino-chan!- Dizia a dos olhos brancos.

-Dessa vez tenho que concordar com a Ino!- falava a de coques- Ela ta demorando demais Hinata-chan!

-Valeu TenTen!- Ino sorria dizendo.- A baka da Sakura não toma jeito.

-NANI?- Sakura aparece atrás de Ino, com muita raiva do que ela havia dito.

-Domo Sakura-chan!- Hinata dizia sorrindo para Sakura.

-Domo!- Sakura esquece a raiva e sorri para Hinata.- Gomen, é que eu estava conversando com o Naruto-kun!

-Eu não acredito que você se atrasou para fiar de papo com o baka do Naruto- Ino fala indignada.

-Não fale assim do Naruto.- Sakura já estava irritada com Ino. Sakura coloca o dedo no nariz e o puxa pra cima, fazer seu nariz se assemelhar a de um porco- Sua Ino!

-AHHH! Eu te pego sua testuda!- Ten-Ten e Hinata ficavam apenas observando. Até que Ten-Ten toma alguma atitude.

-Chega! Vamos para com isso não viemos aqui pra brigar!

-Ela tem razão... Parem com isso.- Dizia Hinata calmamente.- Vamos entrar.

-Hai! – Falavam as duas briguentas, virando a cara uma pra outra fazendo bico.

Logo que entravam na casa de Hinata, podiam ver que existia um lindo jardim. Tinha gramados bem baixos, um pequeno lago na parte esquerda e uma arvore de cerejeira bem no centro do jardim. Enquanto passavam pelo jardim, pequeninas flores de cerejeiras caiam e junto com a brisa faziam o jardim fica mais lindo. A paisagem fazia com que os olhos das garotas brilharem de tanta beleza.

Elas passaram pelo jardim, chegando até a porta de entrada da casa. Depois de passar por alguns cômodos chegaram finalmente ao quarto de Hinata. No quarto dela havia muitas coisas azuis e brancas. Ela tem um guarda-roupa com um espelho enorme, uma cama de casal, uma pequena mesa com livros em cima, um quadro de fotos e uma estante de livros. Todas se sentaram na cama e ficaram conversando besteiras por algum tempo. Até que elas soltam algo de interessante.

-De quem vocês gostam?- Ten-Ten perguntou curiosa, levantando a sobrancelha.

-Nem preciso responder, é claro que é do... Sasuke!-Sakura pronuncia o nome de seu amado tristemente. Depois sorri, levantando a sobrancelha -E você Ino-chan?

-Bem...- Ino fica corada. As meninas se assustam.- E acho o Kiba bonitinho...

-NANI?- Pergunta Sakura- Você não gostava do Sasuke.

-Bem... O Sasuke é lindo...Mas acho que alguém o merece bem mais do que eu.-Ino pisca pra Sakura.-E você Ten-Ten?

-Bem...- Fica muito corada.- Eu acho o Neji muito fofo!

-Esperem um pouco...- Hinata fala bem baixinho. Ela pula a janela do seu quarto. Depois de um tempo, a porta do quarto abre, fazendo com que um lindo jovem de cabelos longos e pretos, e olhos brancos, cai no chão. Levandondo rapidamente com um sorriso timido.

-Neji?- Ten-Ten fica com o seu rosto completamente vermelho.

-O Que você ta fazendo aqui?- Pergunta Ino irritada.

-Não... Nada... Eu... só tava querendo falar com a Ten-Ten...- Ele diz com seu lindo rosto corado.

-Nani?- Ten-Ten sai do quarto de Hinata, caompanhada por Neji. Eles vão para um jardim... e começam a conversar por lá.

-Oque... você queria falar comigo?- Começa Ten-Ten, meio corada.

-Bem... Eu queria te pedir desculpas por ter escutado...- Ten-Ten fica mais vermelha ainda.-Eu queria e dizer que eu... gosto de você e... Queria saber se você que ir ao cinema comigo hoje?- O Coração de ambos bate acelerado, Ten-Ten não estava acreditando, e quando se dá conta de que é verdade, o abraça.

-Hai! Eu quero muito!-Ten-Ten larga Neji rapidamente.-Bom... as meninas estão me esperando... Então até mais tarde...

-Hai! Até mais tarde!-Ela se despede dando um beijo no rosto do rapaz, e ambos ficam coram mais ainda. Ela volta para o quarto e sem que tivesse tempo de dizer algo todas a atacam.

-O que aconteceu?-Elas perguntam curiosamente.

-Bem... Ele...-Senta na cama e suspira.- Me convidou pra ir ao cinema hoje.

-NANI?-Todas as meninas falaram assustadas.

-Hai! Isso mesmo!-Ten-Ten apenas suspirava.

-Alguém tem que se dar bem por aqui né?- Dizia Ino triste.

-Ei! A Hinata não falou de quem gosta.- Disse Ten-Ten, ao se lembrar de que a amiga não havia dito o nome de seu amado. Era um bom motivo pra mudar de assunto.

-É mesmo.- Concordou Ino.-Pode ir dizendo quem é...

-Bem...-Hinata cora. Mas antes que ela possa falar alguma coisa, Sakura responde.

-Todos sabem que ela gosta do Naruto-kun...- Hinata fica mais corada ainda.

-Hai! É verdade...Mas...-Hinata fica triste.- Ele nem não gosta de mim...

-Isso não é...-Ino tenta animá-la mas Sakura a interrompe.

-Esperem...-Sakura tira um bilhete de sua roupa e dá para Hinata.- Foi o Naruto que te mandou.

-Nani?-Ino pega o bilhete da mão dela rapidamente. Após lê ela cai dura no chão. O bilhete passa por Ten-Ten e Sakura que também caem, só que na cama. Depois Hinata pega o bilhete e lê.

"Hinata-chan...

Eu gostaria que você treinasse comigo hoje! Infelizmente não deu pra ir ao nosso ultimo treino. Estarei te esperando no mesmo lugar e na mesma hora.

Uzimaki Naruto."

-Eu não acredito! Ele te chamou pra treinar.-Dizia Ino indignada.- E você nem nos contou que estava treinando com ele.

-Gomen! É que era um segredo nosso!- Hinata fala envergonha.-Ele está me ajudando com um novo jutsu.

-Outro?- Perguntou Ten-Ten aborrecida.- Vocês já têm vários.

Hai! Mas não é o suficiente... –Hinata abaixa a cabeça.- Eu não sou tão boa assim... E vocês sabem... Assim nunca poderie horrar o clã.

-Não fique assim...- Sakura falava sorridente – Tenho certeza que Naruto vai te ajudar...

- Aquele Baka não é capaz de fazer nada direito...- Ino dizia virando a cara.

-NANI? – Sakura raivosa ia pra cima de Ino, mas foi impedida por Ten-Ten.

-Parem de brigar!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

As garotas ficam conversando por mais algumas horas. Até que percebem que está na hora de ir. Todas se despendem e vão para sua casa. Hinata toma um banho e vai ao local de treinamento. Ten-Ten está se arrumando pra sair. Sakura foi tirar um cochilo e Ino foi trabalhar na loja de flores de sua mãe.

Hinata chega ao local de treinamento. E espera Naruto chegar. Passando algum tempo. Ela avista o jovem loiro.

YO!- Naruto diz correndo em direção a Hinata.

Um pouco longe dali Ten-Ten estava arrumando seus coques, quando a campainha de sua casa toca. Ela saiu correndo pra atender a porta. Abre a parte de vê Neji, ele estava muito lindo com uma calça branca e camisa preta. Ela estava vestindo um vestido rosa que caia muito bem em seu corpo.

Oi!-Ele cumprimentava corado.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

continua...

Yo! \o/ Essa é a minha primeira fanfic por isso me dêem um desconto! Espero que tenham gostados, sem não gostaram bem... sem problemas, ainda sou iniciante! Agradecimentos a Ixa-Chan, me ajudou um pouco, ao meu filinho Luiz e ao meu amow, João! Eu não vou demorar muito pra colocar os outros capitulos!


	2. Decepções

No capitulo anterior... 

As garotas ficam conversando por mais algumas horas. Até que percebem que está na hora de ir. Todas se despendem e vão para sua casa. Hinata toma um banho e vai ao local de treinamento. Ten-Ten está se arrumando pra sair. Sakura foi tirar um cochilo e Ino foi trabalhar na loja de flores de sua mãe.  
Hinata chega ao local de treinamento. E espera Naruto chegar. Passando algum tempo. Ela avista o jovem loiro.  
YO!- Naruto diz correndo em direção a Hinata.

Um pouco longe dali Ten-Ten estava arrumando seus coques, quando a campainha de sua casa toca. Ela saiu correndo pra atender a porta. Abre a parte de vê Neji, ele estava muito lindo com uma calça branca e camisa preta. Ela estava vestindo um vestido rosa que caia muito bem em seu corpo.  
Oi!-Ele cumprimentava corado.

Continua...

O Amor Floresce em Konoha. Cap. 2- Decepções.  
-Oi Naruto-kun...-Dizia Hinata.  
-Gomen...-Naruto estava sorrindo com a mão na cabeça.- A velha Godaime tava me segurando na sala dela.  
-Tudo bem... Vamos começar a treinar...- Falava Hinata com um sorriso tímido. -Hai!- Respondia Naruto sorridente. Seu sorriso era tão lindo que faz Hinata corar.  
Hinata está em posição de Jyuuken. Ela ativa seu doujutsu, fazendo surgir veias ao redor de seus olhos. Naruto está alguns metros a sua frente. Após alguns instantes de silencio, Naruto ataca Hinata com alguns socos. Hinata usa os braços e as mãos para se defender, depois usa os mesmo para atacá-lo, ele se defende. Eles continuam atacando e se defendendo por mais alguns minutos. Naruto faz um in com as mãos.  
-Kage Bushin no Jutsu.  
Ele faz aparecer três copias idênticas dele mesmo. As cópias correm em direção a Hinata, "Os bushins de Naruto tem quase a mesma força que ele... isso vai ficar mais difícil"  
-Harichakra!  
Varias agulhas de chakra saem do corpo de Hinata e atinge os bushin de Naruto. Naruto observa o ataque de sua amiga feliz,os treinos com Hinata tiveram resultados. Os bushins de Naruto somem.  
-Vamos parar por hoje... Você está cada dia melhor Hinata-chan.- Ele dizia com a mão na cabeça e com um sorriso de satisfeito.  
-Hai!-Hinata senta no chão e se escora em uma arvore. Naruto se a próxima e se senta ao seu lado. Os rostos de ambos coram, eles começam a conversar normalmente.  
0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Enquanto isso Neji e Ten-Ten já estão assistindo ao filme. Neji estava com seu braço na poltrona e Ten-Ten observava cada cena do filme. Passando alguns instantes, Neji coloca seu braço mais próximo de Ten-Ten, que cora com a ação. Ele a envolve nos braços, e a garota assiste ao filme com a cabeça escorada em seu ombro. Ao terminar o filme os dois vão a praça de Konoha. Já estava anoitecendo, a praça está iluminada, havia poucas pessoas nela. Neji e Ten-Ten se sentam em um banco onde há pouca iluminação. Eles estavam conversando, Neji admirava a beleza de Ten-Ten, "Eu não posso seguir em frente... fazê-la sofrer, mas eu não posso perder..." pensava ele.Depois de algum tempo de conversa Ten-Ten olha no relógio.  
-Já está na hora de ir...-Ela falava desanimada.  
-Tudo bem eu te levo em casa.  
Após andar um pouco eles chegam à casa de Ten-Ten. Ela está em frente a ele apenas o observando, eles ficam em silencio por alguns instantes até Neji quebrar o silencio.  
-Bom... eu vou indo...- Neji se aproxima dela, ambos ficam corados. O coração dos dois fica mais acelerado. "Eu não consigo fazer isso..." pensa Neji. Ele lhe dá um beijo na testa e se afasta.  
-Então... Bai...- Diz ela decepcionada.  
-Bai...- Neji vai embora...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Enquanto isso Naruto e Hinata ainda estão conversando.  
-Já está tarde...- Fala Hinata triste, querendo ficar mais tempo com o Naruto.  
-É mesmo... Hinata-chan...-Ele estava serio. -Você me faria um favor?  
-Hai!- Ela estava muito curiosa.  
- Eu vou a uma missão... e eu queria que você informasse a Godaime e a Sakura que eu vou ficar bem.  
-Você vai atrás do Sasuke que né! – Hinata estava triste.  
-Hai...- Naruto abaixa a cabeça e soca o chão com força. – Eu sei que posso encontrá-lo, é perigoso demais alguém me acompanhar.  
-Mas...Naruto-kun...- Hinata vira o rosto tentando esconder suas lagrimas...- Você não pode ir.  
- Eu preciso... – Naruto levanta a cabeça e dá um sorriso com a mão na cabeça.- Não se preocupe, eu vou ficar bem.  
- Hai...- Hinata o abraça fortemente, chorando descontroladamente. Naruto levanta um pouco a cabeça de Hinata , leva a sua mão ao rosto dela e enxuga sua lagrimas. Fazendo Hinata sorrir. Ela o larga.  
-Eu tenho que ir... Boa sorte, Naruto-kun...- Ela sai correndo, não o deixando se despedir, ela não suportaria... Naruto fica lá, parado, sem entender nada...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hinata chega ao portão de casa e vê Neji chegando na mesma hora. Ela enxuga suas lagrimas e o cumprimenta. -Oi... Neji-niisan.  
-Er... Oi...- Neji repara nos olhos inchados de Hinata.- Está tudo bem?  
- Hai!- Ela sorri disfarçando. Ela entra na casa e Neji a segue até um certo momento.  
-Boa noite...- Neji se despede seguindo para o lado oposto de Hinata.  
-Boa noite!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hinata toma um banho e se deita na cama como roupão. Fica olhando para o teto, após alguns instantes, ela começa a chorar. "Naruto-kun...Você não pode ir embora... Você não pode me deixar aqui..." pensa ela.  
A alguns cômodos dali, Neji está na cama, sentado, pensando no que tinha feito. "Eu nunca mais aposto nada com o Lee... Se a Ten-Ten descobri que eu apostei, ela iria me matar...". Eles eram os dois únicos acordados, os seus amigos já estavam sonhando a um bom tempo. Hinata e Neji se dirigem à cozinha. Neji chega primeiro a cozinha, ele pega um copo de água e se senta na cadeira mais próxima. Logo após Hinata chega, abre a geladeira e pega o leite, coloca no copo e se senta ao lado de Neji.  
-Você também não consegue dormir Neji-niisan?  
-É... Estou um pouco preocupado, e pelo jeito você também...- Ele olha atentamente para Hinata. – Por que estava chorando?  
-Não é nada...- Ela dizia abaixando a cabeça.  
-Se eu fosse você, eu falava logo pra ele que você gosta dele.  
-Se eu fosse você eu faria a mesma coisa.  
-É diferente...- Pela primeira vez Hinata e Neji estavam conversando abertamente um com o outro. – Eu não consigo.  
-Eu também... – Ambos ficam tristes. -Bom... Eu gosto dela mais eu faço muitas besteiras e... Também eu não sou acostumado a me declara.  
- É meio impossível comparar o meu caso com o seu... Toda vez que eu tenho uma chance eu desmaio...- O comentário faz Neji rir, o que deixa Hinata irritada.  
- Nós nunca conversamos assim... –Ela cora um pouco. –Eu te acho legal... - Eu não sou muito de conversar... Você sabe...- Ele agora cora.  
- Vou me deitar e ver se consigo dormir...- Ela se levanta da cadeira. – Neji-niisan... Cuide bem do meu pai.  
- Hai... -Neji fica serio, tentando entender o que Hinata queria dizer com isso. Hinata vai para o seu quarto e Neji faz o mesmo...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Continua...

* * *

Yo! Eu disse que não ia demorar pra colocar o novo capitulo! Espero que estejam gostando! Ainda tem muita surpresa pela frente! (Boas e ruins... uu) Temais povinho! Kissus! 


	3. Missão RankS

No capitulo anterior...

Hinata e Neji se dirigem à cozinha. Neji chega primeiro a cozinha, ele pega um copo de água e se senta na cadeira mais próxima. Logo após Hinata chega, abre a geladeira e pega o leite, coloca no copo e se senta ao lado de Neji.  
-Se eu fosse você, eu falava logo pra ele que você gosta dele.  
-Se eu fosse você eu faria a mesma coisa.  
- Nós nunca conversamos assim... –Ela cora um pouco. –Eu te acho legal... - Eu não sou muito de conversar... Você sabe...- Ele agora cora.  
- Vou me deitar e ver se consigo dormir...- Ela se levanta da cadeira. – Neji-niisan... Cuide bem do meu pai.  
- Hai... -Neji fica serio, tentando entender o que Hinata queria dizer com isso. Hinata vai para o seu quarto e Neji faz o mesmo... 

Continua... 

O Amor floresce em Konoha- Cap.3 – Missão Rank-S...

Enquanto muitos dormiam em Konoha, o sol nascia anunciando o dia. Dia que mais parecia noite, de tão frio que estava. Raramente se via alguém passar pela vila. Uma dessas exceções era Naruto. Ele está com uma mochila nas costas seguindo em direção a saída de Konoha.

- Hehe!- Ele estava sorrindo com a mão na cabeça. Mas de repente ele avista uma garota com uma mochila nas costas. Ela se vira para ele mostrando seu rosto. - HINATA-CHAN!  
- Oi Naruto-kun...- Ela sorri para ele, enquanto este estava surpreso pela presença da jovem.  
-O que faz aqui?  
-Eu vou com você! - Ela baixa a cabeça. – Não deixarei que você parta sozinho!  
-Nani?- Naruto ainda estava surpreso. Mas logo ficou serio, o que fazia Hinata tremer um pouco. – Você não pode ir comigo é perigoso demais.  
- Se eu não for você também não vai... - Ela levanta a cabeça e olha seriamente para ele. - Mesmo que pra isso eu tenha que lutar com você.  
-Mas... -Naruto, que estava serio, sorri para Hinata. – Tudo bem... mas quando eu pedir para que você fuja você deve ir.  
-Hai!- Ela acena com a cabeça confirmando. –Onde está Sasuke-kun?  
-Ele está em um esconderijo no meio do derserto, no País do Vento... -Nani? – Hinata fica surpresa. –Se você sabe disso, o Kazekage sabe, e provavelmente a Godaime também sabe.  
- Ela não sabe! Apenas Gaara sabe!  
-Mas como?  
- Eu pedi a ele que se soubesse do paradeiro de Sasuke me avisasse antes da Velha.  
-Logo ela saberá! Quantos dias nós temos até ela descobrir?  
-Bem...- Ele sorri. – Temos menos de 1 dia.  
- Demora mais de 3 dias pra chegar a Suna... –Ela para de falar um instante. –Eu entendo... Vamos logo!

Eles correm em direção a Suna. Teriam que chegar em pouco tempo, logo a Godaime seria informada sobre Sasuke, ou até mesmo Sasuke poderia ir embora da Suna. Não havia tempo a perder.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Já se passaram cinco horas desde a partida de Hinata e Naruto. Na casa dos Hyuugas, uma menina abria a porta do quarto de Hinata.  
-HINATA! Ta na hora de acordar! – A menina procura por Hinata em todos os cantos do quarto e não a encontra. Ela avista um pequeno bilhete em cima da cama de Hinata. Ela o lê e sai correndo do quarto chorando e gritando.  
-PAPAI!- Ela percorre todos os cômodos da casa e chega ao jardim onde um homem sério e Neji estavam treinando. Eles param imediatamente o treino. A menina abraça forte o homem. –Papai! Hinata fugiu!  
-Mas como? –Ele estava surpreso. Hinata era tão medrosa que era incapaz de fugir de casa. – Como você sabe disso, Hanabi?  
- Ela deixou esse bilhete na cama dela! –Ela mostra o bilhete ao pai, e esse tira o bilhete da mão da menina e lê.

"Hyuuga Hiashi.  
Gostaria de lhe informar que irei ficar uns tempos fora de casa. Eu irei para uma missão importante com Uzimaki Naruto. A Godaime não está sabendo da missão. Então não a acuse. Não sei se voltarei viva.  
PS: Aishiteru! Espero que se orgulhe de mim.  
Hyuuga Hinata."

-O que você sabe sobre esse Uzimaki?- Hiashi entrega o bilhete ao Neji, que o lê. -Não se preocupe! Naruto cuidará bem de Hinata!  
-Assim espero! Quero que você informe o incidente a Godaime!  
-Hai! – Neji sai correndo em direção ao Prédio da Hokage.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sakura e Ten-Ten estavam conversando na praça principal de Konoha, quando avistam Neji correndo. Eles se olham e corre em direção a ele.  
-O que será que ouve? –Pergunta Sakura -Eu não sei! Vamos alcançá-lo!  
-Hai! –Elas correm o mais rápido que pode e conseguem alcançar Neji.  
-O que ouve? – Pergunta Ten-Ten.  
-Vamos a sala da Godaime e eu explicarei. –Ele olha para Sakura. – Isso é de seu interesse. -Hã?- Sakura estava sem entender.  
-Tem haver com o Uzimaki.- Sakura se assusta e ao mesmo tempo se preocupa. Eles continuam correndo em direção ao Prédio da Hokage.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Na sala a Hokage estavam todos os shinobis mais leais de Konoha, ou melhor, os mais leias da Hokage. Entre esse shinobis estavam Shikamaru, o jounin preguiçoso, Kurenai, kunoichi dos olhos vermelhos, Iruka, sensei dos pivetes, Kakashi, sharingan copiador, Jiraya, Ero-senin, Anko, ex-subordinada de Orochimaru, Asuma, sensei fumante, Gai, o nice guy, Shizune, subordinada da Godaime, Sai, Lider de Elite e Yamato, Lider da AMBU.  
A Quinta estava sentada em sua mesa, com os braços apoiados a mesa e de cabeça baixa. Os outros estavam ao seu redor, exeto Shizune e Jiraya, que sempre ficaram ao lado da Godaime. Tsunade se levanta da mesa, seu olhar aparentava estar tão frio quanto de Orochimaru, o que deixou algusn assustados, ela se vira e anda em direção a janela de sua sala.

-Bem... O motivo dessa reunião de ermegencia não é um dos melhores.-A Godeime começou a falar com o tom mais sério possivel.-Recebi uma informação do Kazekage, que uma tropa de Elite avistou 2 homens e um garoto no deserto da Suna.  
-E quem seria eles?- Anko não se conteve e perguntou, franzindo as sombrncelhas.  
-Hehe...-Tsunade tinha um sorriso maroto no rosto, depois voltando ao seu estado serio responde.- De acordo com a descrição do shinobi... só poderia ser Orochimaru, Kabuto e.  
-SASUKE! -Sakura abre a porta da sala com tanta força que a derruba. Acompanhada dela, TenTen e Neji entram na sala.  
-O que vocês fazem aqui? Isto é uma reunião! Fora! - A Godaime gritava irritada.  
-Por isso que eu não podia participar né! -Sakura perguntava, com seus olhos lacrimejando.  
-Já mandei sairem!- A Godaime continuava gritando.  
-Hump! Nós viemos aqui pra outra coisa!- Ten-Ten resmungava.- Desembucha logo Neji!  
-Naruto e Hinata fugiram de Konoha!  
-NANI? -Todos não acreditavam. "Eu não acredito!", "Hinata...", "Putz...Que problemático!", "Aquele Baka!", "Hehe! É isso aew Naruto. Do jeito que eu te ensinei", "Naruto..." Ninguem falava apenas pensava! Enquanto isso Naji entregava o bilethe para a Godaime.  
-Eu vou matar aquele baka!- Disse Tsunade quebrando a mesa com um soco, deixando quase todos pasmos com a sua força. É claro que Kakashi e Jyraya não ficaram nem um pouco surpresos.  
-Tcs... pare com isso!- Falava Kakashi, numa certa intimidade...- Temos que pensar em como agir.  
-Vamos enviar uma equipe de busca e...- Shizune falava, mas fora interropida por Tsunade.  
-Shikamaru...- Falava de costas para todos. - Você receberá uma missão de Rank S... Devera ir a Suna e falar com o Kazekege, e perguntara onde se encontra Orochimaru, e ficará lá servindo de ajuda aos Shinobis da Suna, leve sua equipe com você.  
-Yare... Yare... Putz... que problematico!- Shimaru aceitou a missão com um certo desenteresse.  
-Kakashi você levara Sakura e Sai, para tentar resgatar Naruto e Hinata. A equipe de Shikamaru os acompanharam até a Suna depois vocês deverão partir sozinhos.  
-Eu vou junto!- Afrimava Kurenai.  
-Isso é impossivel. -Falava Shizune com muita responsabilidade.- Muitos shinobis estão saindo em missões, a defesa da cidade ficara abalada.  
- Não se preocupe com Hinata... ela é muito forte... Minha preocupação é Naruto...- Tsunade que ainda estava de costa, se vira mostrando em sua face taços preocupações. -Neji Irá no seu lugar... Ele é o mais apropriado!  
-Hai!- Neji concordava, reverenciando.  
- Quero toda a AMBU, vasculhando qualquer coisas suspeita nos arredores de Konoha, os Jounnin, Chunnis e Genis deveram ficar espalhados pela cidade, se preparando para qualquer ataque. Alguns jounnis deveram cuidar dos cidadões de Konoha, caso haja uma invasão, todos deverão ser levados a base secreta. Entederam?  
Hai!- Responderão todos de uma só vez.  
-Vão! -Todos os shinobis sairam correndo da sala com excessão de Shizune, Jyraya e Kakashi.  
-Tome...- Dizia Jiraya tirando do bolso um pergaminho.- Kakashi... você devera isso casa ela saia do controle.  
-Hai! -Kakashi pega o pergaminho.  
-Para você usa-lo vai precisar uma quantidade grande de sangue, por isso tome bastante cuidado!  
-Yare...Yare... Não se preocupe... Eu só vou usa-lo em caso de extrema nescessidade. -Kakashi o reconfortava se retirando da sala e acenando de costas.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Kakashi, Sakura e Sai estavam no portão da saida de Konoha, um enfrente ao outro, se observando sem dizer apenas uma palavra. Realmente aquela poderia ser sua ultima missão. Cada um estava com medo de sua morte, pensando que seriam a ultima vez que podiam se ver. -Vamos! -Kakashi ordenava, correndo em direção a Suna e rapidamente era seguido pelos outros.

Continua.  
-------

Hai minna-san! Me desculpem a demora, mais como ainda moro com meus papitos, fiquem de castigo por tanto mexer na net. Ixa sinto muito mas como eu ja disse porrada mesmo só vai rolar no proximo capitulo que ja ta quase pronto. Então... até a proxima! 


End file.
